


Dinner Parties and Memory Lane

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alyanette Week, Confession, Domestic, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future, Interview, ML Ship Week, Memories, Romantic Fluff, Study Date, alyanette - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, sleepover, sweet romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Alya and Marinette are preparing for their first dinner party since moving in together. Marinette's more than a little anxious about everything going all right. Alya soothes her with a trip down memory lane, remembering their sweetest moments together.





	1. A Wrecked Kitchen (Memory: First Study Date)

**Author's Note:**

> It's Alyanette Ship Week!
> 
> So exciting. I hope you enjoy this contribution to this awesome week.

“Hey, M, what are you doing? The guests won’t be here until tomorrow night.” Alya leaned against the door frame of their new place, a smile playing across her lips as she watched her girlfriend race around their kitchen. Pots and pans stacked high near the sink promised a long night of cleaning if she didn’t put a stop to Marinette’s frenetic movements. “Come on. What’s the problem?”

“It’s got to be perfect. It’s our first dinner party, and I don’t want to mess it up.” The raven-haired designer barely spared the reporter a glance as she searched through several cabinets for something that appeared beyond either one’s imagining.

Taking a step into their kitchen, Alya didn’t stop until she stood in front of Marinette, blocking her from the stovetop. “Enough, M. Everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

She ran her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, her smiling softening as her hazel eyes met the large blue ones staring at her. Marinette’s lips parted as she continued to watch Alya’s hand in her hair, enticing the reporter more than imaginable. Unable to help herself, she dropped a kiss on the bewildered woman’s lips.

“Why are you so nervous? It’s only Adrien and Nino, you know? They won’t care if it’s not perfect.” Her hands wrapped around Marinette’s waist, pulling the designer closer for another kiss. She paused near Marinette’s lips, a smirk forming as she whispered, “You’re practically shaking, M. I haven’t seen you this nervous since the day we met. Our first study date. You remember that? It was a nice date, don’t you think?”

The midnight of Marinette’s hair shimmered as she nodded, her body relaxing into Alya’s as she relived that day with her girlfriend. “Yeah, best day of my life.”

“Mine, too.”

00000

Seven years ago …

Stepping into the large library, Marinette fumbled with her bookbag, working not to curse when the strap broke and all her belongings scattered across the floor.

Several snickers could be heard from nearby tables as they watched her scramble for her things and stuff them back into the ruined bag.

She promised herself she wouldn’t break down in front of them. No way would she give them the satisfaction.

“You okay?” A soft feminine voice asked as a hand holding her phone came into view.

Marinette glanced up to thank the woman for her help when hazel eyes held her captive. She didn’t even notice the glasses rimming them as she lost herself in their depths. She wondered how her luck could include such a pretty woman as the one kneeling beside her.

More snickers could be heard, causing a scowl to form on the other woman’s face.

Fearing the response she was about to receive, Marinette dropped her gaze to her bag, not wanting to see the censure in the other woman’s face or the disgust sure to come upon recognizing her.

“If you don’t have anything better to do, then just leave. The show’s over.” The hazel-eyed woman’s hand stretched back into Marinette’s view. “Are you okay, seriously? What’s their problem anyway?”

“It’s a long story. Thanks for your help, uh, um?”

“Alya. Alya Cesaire.”

Marinette offered her a tentative smile. “Thank you, Alya, but I should go. I’m meeting my study partner, and I’m already late. She probably already hates me.”

“Well, that depends. Are you Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Alya leaned a bit closer, softly invading Marinette’s space with an unimposing eagerness in her step.

Unable to form any words due to the growing lump of fear in her throat, Marinette nodded, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Oh, girl, I’ve heard a lot about you, but I’d love to hear more.” Alya grabbed her hand and yanked her toward a table in the back corner. “I hope you don’t mind. It offers us more privacy. It’s not every day I get to meet a minor celebrity, you know?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Anyways, I figured we’d study for an hour or so, then we can grab a bite to eat and get to know one another better. What do you say?” Alya’s glasses caught the light just right and highlighting her hazel eyes until they shone like two sparkling gems that Marinette couldn’t help but want to recreate into a dress made just for the beauty before her.

However, reality brought her back round as Alya’s words washed over her. She paused by the table, her hands fidgeting with her ruined bookbag as she worked to contain her sudden nervousness. “You know who I am, yet you still want to know me? Associate with me?”

“Well, yeah.” Alya shrugged. “I’ve heard the rumors, but I don’t much stock in them. I’d rather have hard, cold facts. So, you ready to study or what?”

Not bothering with any further formalities, Alya took her recently vacated chair and turned her attention back to Marinette, her finger pointing to the chair beside her at the round table.

Surprised by the fluttering she felt, Marinette sat, unable to do anything else with that hypnotic gaze upon her. Pulling out her books, she soon fell into a natural rhythm with Alya, learning more from their shared study time than she had all semester with the professor.

She never thought her life would change so much after that one study date.

She still couldn’t believe, even seven years later, how she’d managed to snag the eye of such a beautiful woman like Alya Cesaire, not knowing then that Alya had felt the same about her.


	2. A Coffee Date (aka Interview)

 

It’d taken Alya a week to convince Marinette to go out with her, almost as if the designer had never been wooed before. Hard to believe since she was cuter than most women Alya knew, wondering once more at the story behind the raven-haired woman who’d caught her attention.

Never one to pass up gaining a story in any form, Alya sat at the table with her iced coffee, waiting for the young fashion designer to appear. She barely spared the ticking clock behind her a glance sensing Marinette would be there soon enough. Having waited almost ten minutes for the first study date, she already knew that Marinette wasn’t someone who followed time well.

A smile graced her features as she played with her phone’s notetaking app, prepared to type out all the details she gleaned about the woman she was meeting. There was definitely something about Marinette that had her more than a little attracted. She wanted to know what it was, determined not to stop until she did.

The bell over the door dinged the arrival of another customer.

Alya didn’t bother looking up. At least, she didn’t until a harried-looking brunette sank into the chair opposite hers and drank a small bit of her iced coffee.

“Well, hello to you, too.” Alya smirked as she caught the guilty flush creeping over Marinette’s cheeks. “Can I get you one or would you like mine?”

A squeak escaped before Marinette could answer properly, asking for one to claim as her own.

With a casual grace she’d developed over the years, Alya sauntered toward the counter, giving Marinette’s order to the barista, who couldn’t help staring at her the same way Marinette did. Her smirk deepened as she continued her practiced jaunt toward the cream and sugar bar, grabbing a handful of each for her date.

Marinette squeaked again as Alya resumed her seat another minute later, her cheeks flushing impossibly brighter as she stared hopelessly. “You are gorgeous.”

Alya beamed, her blood warming as she regarded the woman across from her. “Thanks. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself, you know? Is that one of your designs?”

The next few minutes, Marinette stammered out her answer and they talked about various topics, both growing more comfortable with one another. The news broadcast interrupted them with the latest reports on the happenings around Paris, including the Ladybug Fundraiser, the hottest gala of the year.

“Oh, I’ve heard of her. I’d love the chance to interview her one day. Her work is incredible, don’t you think?” Alya’s gaze remained on the screen as Nadja Chamack continued her report on the infamous Ladybug and her designs that are threatening to topple the great Gabriel Agreste.

“What would you ask her if you had that interview?” Marinette’s soft-spoken words brought her around, turning so she caught the brunette as she fidgeted with her purse strap.

“Hmm, well, I’d love to know her greatest inspiration as a designer. I’d also ask her about her other interests, including any love interests, and whatever she might tell me.” A giggle escaped as she added, “I guess I haven’t really put much thought into it. I’m still new to the game. But, yeah, I think I could come up with a few questions for her.”

The hesitant smile Marinette wore had Alya leaning toward her, her interest igniting once more in her companion and coffee date. “On second thought, I think I’d rather interview you. After all, there’s so much I don’t know and want to. Forget the elusive Ladybug. Tell me about yourself.”

That had Marinette’s attention as large bluebell eyes stared into Alya’s, her mouth making a small ‘o’ and a sigh escaping. “I’m not that special, just an ordinary girl trying to get an education and work her through the fashion world. Nothing extraordinary there.”

Alya sipped her coffee for a moment, taking the time to travel over the quiet brunette with an assessing eye. As she brought her gaze back to the blue eyes watching her helplessly, she offered Marinette a smile as she whispered, “I think you’re more than just ordinary, M. How about we head back to my room where we can get to know each other a little better? Have a proper interview and all that.”

The wink she sent the designer had Marinette blushing the deepest rose color she’d seen yet.

She almost took back her words as her companion remained quiet too long, more than a little surprised when Marinette finally nodded.

“I’d like that.”


	3. An Interesting Twist (aka Confession)

 

Walking back to Alya’s dorm proved one of the more exciting adventures in Marinette’s young life, not having had a lot of time for friends in recent years. Butterflies danced in her stomach as they came near the building, one of the nicest on campus as far as she could see.

“Let me see if my roommate’s in. If she is, we can find somewhere else to go if you want.” Alya pulled her phone from her pocket, shooting Marinette a smile as she tapped on the screen.

“I can come back another time if this isn’t good for you.” Marinette paused on the sidewalk, her hand fiddling with the strap of her purse as she waited for Alya to send her away. She hated the sudden nerves assailing her yet felt powerless to stop them.

It took Alya a moment to realize Marinette had stopped, turning with a frown at the designer. “Nonsense. I wouldn’t have invited you over if I didn’t want you here.”

Mariette managed to hold back another squeak as Alya backtracked, approaching her with a warm smile. When Alya’s fingers touched her cheek, she thought she might faint right then and there, hoping the reporter-in-training wouldn’t mind a scene. Maybe Alya would even get a story out of Marinette’s utter humiliation in front of a beautiful woman.

“Hey, M, what’s wrong?” Alya’s hazel eyes swam into view, her body leaning into Marinette’s personal space. Not unwelcome yet a bit surprising. “You can tell me if you don’t want to come upstairs. I mean, we’re not going to do anything more than talk, but if you’re not sure, we can postpone another time.”

A voice whispered in the back of Marinette’s mind, encouraging her to try something new, to take a chance on the unknown.

“You know what? Let’s go. I’d really like to know more about you.” Holding out her hand to Alya, she tried not to let her nerves show as she waited. She had serious doubts about her surviving if Alya walked away from her, deeming her as useful as the others have in her department.

Little did they know her biggest secret. Oh, how their tunes would change if they did, but Marinette had no intention of ever divulging her secret to anyone.

Yet as Alya’s hand slipped into hers and a smiled graced her features, Marinette wondered if maybe she might tell one person about her little secret. It might cost her a few exclusive interviews, but she could handle that if the reporter was Alya.

Moving in sync with one another, they walked through the main doors of Alya’s dormitory, heading toward the sleek elevator.

As the chime dinged the car’s arrival, Alya surprised Marinette, turning toward her. Her eyes flashed from behind her glasses as she offered the designer a sly smirk. “I have a confession to make.”

Not sure if she should be worried or not, Marinette merely nodded, waiting for whatever bombshell Alya planned to drop on her.

The reporter didn’t say a word until they stepped into the car, allowing the doors to close behind them. She used the upward whoosh of the car to guide Marinette into the corner of the car, her smirk still in place as she leaned into the designer’s personal space more than she’d dared before.

“We’ve only known one another for a week, yet I can’t stop imagining what your lips taste like. How they’d feel on mine.” Alya leaned impossibly closer, so close her lips hovered a breath from Marinette’s.

Marinette didn’t dare move, unsure if this was meant to be a game or complete seriousness on Alya’s part. She hoped the latter, but she’d been burned before. She wasn’t about to ruin a possible friendship with this beautiful woman over a silly kiss that would prove more awkward than fun or arousing.

The car jerked to a halt.

Alya tilted forward, her lips caressing Marinette’s before she stepped back.

Marinette blushed, just managing to keep herself from squeaking in response.

Neither moved for a full minute, causing the student standing outside to sigh in disgust as she stepped into the car.

“Well, are you staying on or getting off?” She jabbed at the button she wanted, her eyes glaring daggers as they remained frozen. “Or for the love of—”

She pulled them by the arm toward the doors and propelled them out of the car, muttering about stupid girls as the doors slid shut.

“M, I didn’t mean to do that.” Alya rushed to say. “I mean, I want to kiss you, but I hadn’t meant to steal one. Don’t be mad, please.”

The dread building ebbed away at Alya’s confession. She hadn’t thought she’d find her confidence growing even as Alya appeared more than a little flustered.

Deciding to be bold and embrace the confidence she most wanted to possess, she hauled Alya against her in the middle of the hallway. Her hands cupped the reporter’s cheeks as she leaned in and claimed her lips with a kiss that curled toes and shot fireworks around them.

“It’s okay. I’ve been wanting to kiss you, too.” Marinette smiled as Alya sputtered an incoherent response. “So, you said you wanted to properly interview me. Well, I hope you’re prepared, Mlle Cesaire, because I think you’re in for a world of surprises.”

She took a step down the hall, glancing over her shoulder with a similar smirk to Alya’s earlier one. Oh, she had plans for her new friend, or rather her more-than-a-friend friend.


	4. A Miraculous Revelation

 

Recovering, Alya hurried after Marinette, catching her before they neared her dorm room. Her arm wrapped around the designer’s waist and pulled her close, stealing a kiss as she fiddled for her keys.

Her hand reached for the door but never found purchase, the door swinging open and her roommate appearing on the other side.

“Ugh, a little more heads up would’ve been nice,” the young woman sneered, shimmying around the two and made her way down the hall.

“Don’t mind her. She’s just miffed because her boyfriend broke up with her.” Dropping her voice to a dramatic whisper, Alya added, “She’s fun and classy. The guy was a slob. It never would’ve worked out. So, she’s not big on any lovey-dovey stuff right now.”

Marinette’s eyes followed Alya’s roommate to the elevator. “Maybe we could do something nice for her. I think I might have something that’ll make her feel better at my studio.”

Ushering the raven-haired woman into her small dorm, Alya smiled. She couldn’t quite believe her luck in finding someone as sweet as Marinette. She had every intention of keeping her now that she found her. She never wanted to be without this treasure of a woman.

“I bet she’d like that.” She tossed her bag onto her bed, taking the designer’s purse and setting it on her desk. “I know I’d love to see where you do your magic. Seriously, that outfit is too cute on you. I’d love to have something made specially for me.”

Alya gaped as Marinette circled her, a critical eye taking her measurements. She almost felt naked despite her jacket and leggings.

After several moments passed as the designer completed her circuit of the reporter, she nodded, a smile spreading across her lips. “I do have a line I need to finish, but I’m sure I could make something for you if you’d like. Ooh, how about I surprise you with it? Wouldn’t that be nice? Something for your roommate as well.”

“You are too adorable by half, M.” Alya pulled the woman closer, one hand going to one of the raven pigtails and caressing the locks tied up. “You don’t have to do that for us. I wouldn’t dare ask to put you out like that.”

A smile mirroring Marinette’s crossed Alya’s lips as the designer mimicked her movements, spearing fingers into the reddish-brown locks draping Alya’s shoulders.

Neither spoke for a moment as they enjoyed the feeling of someone’s fingers playing with their hair.

Alya couldn’t recall who moved first, only the sensation of their lips touching. All she knew at that moment was something miraculous, something spectacular had built between them, something she’d never felt before. It thrilled and frightened her at the same time, yet she knew she had no intention of walking away. No, Marinette had proven far more important to her in a short time than any woman had before.


	5. Their First Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some suggestive language but still SFW. Rating will remain at Teen.

 

Marinette hurried to complete her checklist, wanting to ensure she had everything they could possibly need for the night. After all, it’d been ages since she’d had a sleepover with anyone, let alone a romantic interest.

Nerves danced under her skin, tingling in an anticipation that had her ready to scream with excitement and fear. She couldn’t believe she’d convinced the amazing Alya into spending the night with her. Alone. In her studio. On a Saturday night.

She’d never imagined she could be so bold, yet the words had slipped off her tongue with ease before leaving Alya’s dorm room a few days ago.

A knock on her door produced a mixture of squeak and scream as she dropped her checklist, fumbling with it before ultimately losing the battle. It clattered on her hardwood floors, loud against the quiet awaiting her on the other side.

“Wonderful,” she muttered aloud. “Just wonderful. Calm down, Marinette. You don’t want to scare her, do you?”

A giggle from the other side of her door had her blushing.

“Hey, M, you know I can hear you, right?” Alya’s words drifted through the door, sending a violent blush up Marinette’s skin to coat her cheeks in a bright red.

Tamping down the internal debate of opening the door, she pasted on her best smile as she turned the knob. “I do now.”

Alya’s hands snaked out, wrapping around the designer as the door swung open. “You’re cute when you mumble to yourself.”

Overnight bag forgotten for the moment, Alya appeared quite content to hold Marinette close in the open doorway, pressing small kisses along the designer’s cheek and jawline.

An elderly couple walking by smirked at them, the woman’s brows waggling as the man merely grunted, mumbling about the indecency of kids those days.

Alya chuckled as Marinette’s blush deepened impossibly deeper and warmer. She fanned her flaming cheeks as Alya picked up her bag to follow her inside.

“You know I’ll never live that down, right? I’m going to have to move now. I hope you’re happy.” Her body belied the pleasure Alya had given her with those little kisses, and dare she say it, nibbles along her skin.

“I’m actually quite pleased. I plan on doing that and more as the evening progresses, M. So, be warned. You’re in for a night you’ll never forget.” For good measure, the reporter winked at Marinette, causing a multitude of stumbling and stuttering from the designer.

For her own safety, she soon sank onto her couch and looked for the first topic she could land upon. “Um, I rented a few movies I thought you might like, or I have a few games we could play if you’d rather do that.”

“Mm, maybe later.” The ombre-haired woman sank next to Marinette on the couch, sitting impossibly close yet not uncomfortably as she discovered the pleasant warmth radiating off Alya. “I’d actually love to see some of your designs. After all, it’s not every day you find out you’re dating the Ladybug.”

Marinette blanched at those words, fearing what they meant.

She hadn’t meant to keep the secret forever, but she hadn’t wanted Alya to discover it so soon. It never seemed to work out well for her when people found out she was such a success.

Her fingers danced over her exposed knees, unsure what she should do or say with this revelation thrown at her.

“I, um, I don’t, I didn’t, I’m not…” Her words trailed away as Alya remained silent. Tears threatened to form as she considered how bad this looked from the outside.

Warm hands cupped her cheeks, dragging her gaze upward.

“Hey, M, I don’t care that you’re Ladybug. I mean, it’s exciting to realize it’s you, but I already knew you were crazy talented and would be successful.” Alya’s forehead touched hers as she pressed on, intending to make some point Marinette couldn’t quite grasp. Not just yet. “You are an amazing person, Marinette, and I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“You are?”

Alya smiled, nodding once more. Her eyes glowed, illuminated more by her glasses as she kept her attention focused on Marinette.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, too,” Marinette whispered as she leaned into the woman, sealing their lips together in a kiss that seared her soul and branded Alya’s name forever on her heart.


	6. Present Domesticity and Future Possibilites

 

_Back to the present…_

Alya happened to glance from the photo album she’d pulled out from their small stash, her memories still fresh and sweet as if they’d happened yesterday. She smiled, catching Marinette asleep on the edge of the sofa, her feet tucked under her and her head propped on one arm.

“Aww, you poor thing.” Picking up the throw Mari had made the previous year, she draped it over her sleeping girlfriend. Her hand drifted over the designer’s hair as she stood to stretch, her muscles a bit stiff from reassuring her girlfriend and traveling down memory lane.

 _Worth it_ , she thought as her gaze drifted over her sleeping girlfriend once more, pressing a soft kiss to Marinette’s cheek. Knowing Marinette could work herself into a frenzy when worry overcame her, Alya had learned early on how to settle that nervous spirit, keeping their stash of memories safe and close by.

Moving toward the kitchen, she went to work, cleaning up the counters and putting away ingredients they wouldn’t need until the following evening when Nino and Adrien joined them for a small family dinner. Knowing those two as she did, they’d tease Marinette mercilessly for being such a wreck for such a simple occasion.

Not intending to tell them, she ensured everything was neat and organized once more before going to their room.

She changed out of her day clothes, glad to shed out of the uncomfortable boots she’d insisted were too cute to pass up yet squished her toes to the point of painful whimpering. She couldn’t stop wearing them, not when she had a point to make to Marinette and Nino for chastising her so much on their high expense.

She’d get her wear out of them and then, they’d go into the back of the closet, never to be seen again for all she cared. Another month. That’s all she needed to prove her point.

On her return from their bathroom, she smiled. “I thought you’d still be out there. You were quite exhausted after earlier.”

“Hmm, it’s not the same without you.” Marinette snuggled deeper into her side of the bed, blue eyes watching Alya move around the room. “I got lonely.”

Alya laughed aloud. “You’re as bad as Adrien with Nino, aren’t you? Both so needy for some affection. Good thing, I’m more than happy to oblige.”

“Mm, yes.” Marinette didn’t hesitate to curl around Alya as she slid into the bed, turning off the lights as she did.

Another chuckle escaped a moment before Marinette’s lips found hers in the soft darkness of their room. After that, all thoughts of laughter fled as they spent the next few breaths exploring each other, a quiet hum coming from Marinette’s throat as Alya found all her sweet spots near her neck.

Allowing another minute of kissing and touching, Alya pulled away, her brow arched at the exhausted woman beside her. “Sleep now. Fun can wait, M. If you’re good, I’ll even wake you early. Okay?”

Said woman groaned but followed Alya’s instructions without resistance, once more curling into the reporter’s arms and falling asleep moment’s later. Her love whispering from her lips.

“I love you, too, M.” Alya’s quiet words drifted over the room as she held her girlfriend close, her eyes drifting closed a few moments later.

In her dreams that night, Alya saw many futures with the woman beside her. Happiness. Trust. Love. Marriage. A few tears and a dash of sadness. Tough times. Good times. Prosperous times. Good health and sickness. Best and worst times.

She wouldn’t trade them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
